Judy Hyams
Real Name: Judith Carol Hyams Nicknames: Judy Location: Coral Gables, Florida Date: September 14, 1965 Bio Occupation: Medical Technician Date of Birth: 1943 Height: 5'2" Weight: Unrevealed Marital Status: Divorced Characteristics: Caucasian female. Black hair, brown eyes. Judy was pregnant at the time of her disappearance. Case Details: Judy Hyams was a twenty-two-year-old divorcee from Coral Gables, Florida. She worked as a medical technician at the University of Miami Medical School at Jackson Memorial Hospital. In August 1965, she discovered that she was pregnant. When she went for her pregnancy test, she used the name "B. Kenney" in order to keep her condition a secret. She also did not tell anyone that she was pregnant, most likely because she was unmarried. On September 14, 1965, Judy vanished without a trace. On the day of her disappearance, she told her friend Marilyn Jackson that she was leaving work early that day to go shopping for a watch. She withdrew $300 from her bank account. Although she claimed that she was going to use the money to buy the watch, it is believed that she instead used the money to pay for an illegal abortion. Later that day, she arrived at the office of Dr. George Hadju, a Hungarian immigrant who posed as an accredited physician. A friend of hers had put her in contact with Dr. Hadju, who performed illegal abortions. It is not known what happened to her after she arrived at Dr. Hadju's office that day. Three weeks later, a rental car registered in her name was found 650 miles away in Atlanta, Georgia. On the back seat, traces of blood were found. Since the car had sat there for several days before being discovered, investigators were unable to properly examine the rest of the vehicle. A local resident had spotted a man in his 30s parking the vehicle. The man removed a duffel bag from the back and walked away. He has never been identified. Three months later, George Hadju was arrested for impersonating a physician. He jumped bail and has not been seen since. He is still wanted on perjury charges. Police speculate that he knows what happened to Judy. After Hadju fled, the case grew cold. Many assumed that she had died due to complications during the abortion, but her body was never found. Her friend Marilyn did not believe that she died because she had extensive medical knowledge from her job as a medical technician. Almost twenty-five years later, however, the investigation was reopened after a series of bizarre events. It began in 1990 when Coral Gables Police Captain Chuck Scherer went to a narcotics lecture at a police academy 200 miles west of Omaha, Nebraska. The lecture itself was uneventful and Scherer returned to Coral Gables. Two weeks later, however, he received a phone call from a man claiming to be Steve Brown, a popular radio talk show host in Omaha. He said an anonymous caller had given him information about Judy's disappearance. Scherer told him that he was unfamiliar with the case and would have to call him back. A day later, Scherer called Steve Brown in Nebraska, but Steve was confused. He stated that he had never called Scherer and didn't know anything about the case. He was even more confused because the other caller had somehow given Scherer his unlisted phone number. Captain Scherer was just as confused as Steve; he had never mentioned the case while at the lecture, and had absolutely no knowledge of it prior to the phone call. Two days later, he received an even more bizarre phone call from an unidentified female caller. All the voice said was: "Judy Hyams is alive, and she lives in Omaha". When Scherer asked for more information, the woman just repeated the line several times. Finally, she hung up. The phone calls lead him to believe that Judy may actually be alive and living somewhere in Omaha. In March of 1990, an article about Judy's disappearance appeared in a local newspaper. Shortly after that, Captain Scherer received yet another anonymous phone call. This caller claimed that he was an FBI informant who had spent several weeks with George Hadju in Budapest, Hungary. The informant also gave Scherer a phone number for Hadju. Scherer contacted Interpol and gave them the number. The number appeared to belong to someone with the same name as the fugitive doctor. However, Hadju has yet to be located. Police believe that it is unlikely that he was responsible for the phone calls. Police and Judy's family and friends are still searching for answers in her disappearance. The mysterious calls have given them hope that she may still be alive. Suspects: George K. Hadju, a Hungarian immigrant who posed as a doctor and ran an illegal abortion clinic in Coral Gables, was supposedly the man Judy was going to meet the day she vanished. He was later arrested for impersonating a physician. He jumped bail in 1966 and hasn't been seen since. Police believe that he knows what happened to Judy. Police also would like to locate the man that parked Judy's rental car in Atlanta, Georgia, in September 1965. He was last seen removing a bag from the back of the car. He was in his 30s at the time and has never been identified. It is believed that his name is "Smith" and that he took a flight back to Miami after abandoning the car. Before the car was discovered, a man and woman were seen near it. The witness believed that the man was the same person that abandoned the car and that the woman may have been Judy. However, the couple was later located and determined to not be Judy or the man who abandoned the car. Dr. Lucien Gordon was identified as the man whom Judy dated prior to her disappearance. He is believed to be her child's father. A few days before she vanished, he went with Judy to meet Hadju. Another doctor, Herschel Gordon, was identified as the man who referred Judy to Hadju. It is not known if either was involved in Judy's disappearance. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the January 2, 1991 episode. Some sources list her middle name as "Carole" and last name as "Himes" or "Hymes". Results: Unresolved. Four days after Judy's case aired, an anonymous letter was received by the Coral Gables police department. It stated that Judy was indeed deceased and that her death was due to an allergic reaction to a drug given during the abortion. According to the letter, her body was disposed of in Biscayne Bay near Miami. The police believe the letter is legitimate and have no explanation for the Nebraska phone calls. However, there is speculation that the calls were a cruel prank. A 1989 newspaper article about missing persons mentioned Judy's case. It was later syndicated in newspapers, so it is possible that the caller learned about her case through the article. The Coral Gables police department pleaded for the author of the anonymous letter to turn himself/herself in, but it never happened. The Coral Gables police department has since closed the case, but Judy's body has never been found. Also, George Hadju has never been located or arrested. Steve Brown, the Nebraska radio host, passed away in 2008. Captain Charles Scherer passed away in 2014. Links: * Judy Hyams on Unsolved.com * Judy Hyams on the Charley Project * Judy Hyams on the Doe Network * Pretty Aide At Hospital Is Missing * Judith Drew $300 At Bank, Vanished * Missing Girl Was Pregnant, Doctor Tells Police Here * Judith's Car Found Abandoned in Atlanta * Missing Judith's Car Is Found In Atlanta * Missing Woman Reported Seen With Man In Atlanta * Girl Seen Near Auto Wasn't Judith, Police Say * Gerstein Talks To Doctors In Lost Girl Case * Missing Girl Believed Dead * Sepler v. State (1966) * Case reopens after mysterious calls * Judy Hyams on Unresolved Mysteries Reddit * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Judy Hyams * Websleuths Discussion of Judy Hyams ---- Category:Florida Category:Nebraska Category:1965 Category:1990 Category:Disappearances Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Unresolved